Great Book of Time
Temporal Grimoire or Great Book of Time is a fictional electronic guide book .Also known as the Book of TimeThis Temporal Encyclopedia Galactica'' is a fictional or hypothetical encyclopedia of a future galaxy-spanning civilization, containing all the knowledge accumulated by a society with trillions of people and thousands of years of history.'' umerous entries are quoted throughout the various incarnations phenomena and parallel universes for the British government."a small, thin, flexible lap computer" encased in a "sturdy plastic cover" Temporal Grimoire-the Book of Time. Compiled by various Temporal Agents,Within their Capitol, the cities and Star Castles of the Time Sorcerers, life is very much devoted to introspective studies at the Academy,after long years in the field,working as members of The Legion of Time Sorcerers.The High Council or Council of Supreme Time Sorcerers consists of the president, chancellor, castellan and the cardinals of TheTime Sorcerer's Academy.There are also Reverand Mothers and Bishops that hold high positions with the Council,on various worlds,that such exists,who hold positions on The Council of Time Sorcerers.The Legion of Time Sorcerers are the undoubted masters of time travel in the universe or multiverse, yet even they do not understand all of its intricacies. Great pioneers such as Count Harlan Sarkhon and Bernard Sarkhon have mastered elements of it and passed on the benefits of their knowledge and achievements to their successors. Armed with this knowledge, the Time Sorcerers have established themselves as invigilators of the laws of time, their own regulations about what can and cannot be done to the fabric of time and space. The Legion of Time Sorcerers are so called because they are able to travel in and manipulate time through technology to a far greater degree than any other civilization.They also possess a variety of so called paranormal abilities,by way generic engireering,nanotechnology and super scientific equiptment,that often appear magical objects and artifacts,and are preceived as Wizards objects by lesser evolved species.Time Sorceres appear human,or atleast similar to Terran Class Humanoids but differ from them in many respects,mostly advanced intelligence and superior abilities of strenth,speed,endurence and other advanced senses or paranormal abilities. The Legion of Time Sorcerers originated from the world known as Atlantis-the original homeworld of a the Atlantean races,that now destroyed and several colonies now go by that name Atlantis-such as Atlantis Prime and so on.Time Sorcerers can also communicate by telepathy.Time Sorcerers well as being able to perceive the past and all possible futures-possably due their link to the Guider Gems-worn upon the forhead and it's link the Time Spheres,Grimeires and the Temporal Grimiere-linked the Great Halls of Time The Great Halls of Time-the Library of the Temporal Space,and Holo Space,where everything and every where,with the Multiverse has holographic reflection.A library is a place where information, usually in book or computer form, is stored and accessible to others. Usually the books are grouped by genre (fiction, non-fiction, history, etc.) and then sorted alphabetically by the author's last name. Librarians work in libraries to assist those with information needs. These Holo library is near infinate knowledge,conceiving of a universe in the form of a vast library containing all possible 410 Library Rooms-with both physical page books of a certain format and an infinate row of isolinear books of every type of subject.is a vast, apparently endless honeycomb of interlocking hexagon-shaped rooms, each one with two hallways that connect it to other rooms on the same level and a spiral staircase connecting it to rooms both above and below. Every room's walls are occupied by bookshelves that are full of books. The Legion of Time Sorcerers also have the ability to regenerate their bodies when their current body is mortally wounded. This process results in their body undergoing a transformation, gaining a new physical form or repairing old or new injuries. The Legion of Time Sorcerers are an ancient order.AN elite Cast of super beings,who origins extend from Original Atlantean Alpha Omega Warriors,mixed element of other allied species,such as the Galaxians Time Agents and Seraphian technology.Paradoxically, although the Legion of Time Sorcerersare a scientifically and technologically advanced race, the civilization is so old that key pieces of their technology have become shrouded in legend and myth A grimoire (pronounced /ɡrɪmˈwɑr/) was once known as a mythical textbook of magic,according to ancient Atlantean Mythology. Books of this genre, typically giving instructions for invoking holo angels or holo demons, performing divination and gaining magical powers or other instructions.The term Grimoire was adopted to mean any sort of instruction book,used to Journals of scientific discovery,theory,records of events,biographies and so forthe,thus in time became from an actual paper bound book to a hand held computer device. The Universe could comprise myriad dimensions, many of which may never be discovered by man. However, by the early Twenty-second Century, mankind has not only discovered nine perpendicular dimensions of the Universe, but has learned to traverse them and harness their unique properties for a variety of effects, including interspatial teleportation, temporal phasing, and time travel into parallel timelines. These nine known dimensions can be broken down into three categories: Space, Time, and Interspace, each comprising three dimensions. To understand the concept of three-dimensional interspace, one needs to consider each spatial dimension on its own — for example, the dimension of length. While in the classic four-dimensional model of the Universe, length and other dimensions are straight lines, in the Nine-dimensional model, one must picture the spatial dimensions as cyclic, looping back onto themselves at periodic intervals. Copyright © Time CoreTechnologies, Inc., Creating a gateway through interspace is like stepping from one spatial cycle to another, without traversing the intervening space itself. In other words, if normal space is like a spiral path, coiling outward from the center, then travelling through interspace is like walking in a straight line outwards from the center of this spiral path, crossing perpendicular to each concentric loop of the path. Parallel Timelines The opening of a sixth-dimensional time gate invariably leads to the creation of a divergent timeline. The term "time travel" is somewhat misleading, since one is travelling between two different Universes, not two different time periods within the same Universe. Creating Time Gates A time gate, or a dimensional portal through the sixth dimension, allows travel between two analogous temporal cycles in different timelines. Copyright © Time Core In order to create a stable time gate, the following procedures must be followed: First, the time gate must be located in a geologically stable region surrounded by dense solid matter -- e.g., deep inside a cave with solid stone walls. The solid matter surrounding the time gate apparatus must be old enough to have existed in the same position on both sides of the time gate. THE LAWS OF TIME The Laws of Time were a set of guidelines and laws guiding what a time traveller may do. As opposed to physical Laws, which were observations of constants of behavior found in nature (ie The Laws of Motion or Gravitation), the Laws of Time were rules or guidelines put in place to prevent massive changes to the primary timeline by time travellers.Several truths have been uncovered as more instances of time travel have occurred. Collectively these truths are known as temporal law. Several hundred books have been written on the subject. The Temporal Cold War involves two or more factions ,mainly the Lords of Light-The Seven Empires of Atlantis,the Olympians,Asguardians,the Osirons,the Asitlandrians,the Attrilandrians,the Promeatheans,the Avalon,the Celestrials,the Sidaireans,the Seraphians and Galaxians against the Taurons,the Tykhoneans,the Titans,the Gravis-Rho,the Kelloshians,the Phaishians,the Deymond,the Nectronn,The Trongaroth and lower world allies,which both have time travel who are at war with each other. Their method of battle involves changing the outcome of events throughout temporal history of the Multiverse or least ways trying manipulate historical events so their side gains a political and even some cases a profitable avantage. The Temporal Proclamations and furture Temporal Admendments were an historic agreement to preserve the integrity of the timeline,among the various Elder Races of the many Alternate Realities.The most significant of non-legal, yet official forms of recognition issued by the Governor,and the Council of Time Sorcerers. Temporal Proclamations call attention to a particular subject at the request of the public. They designate a period of time (day, week, or month or decade or even an eon ) for focusing and raising awareness of a specific cause Temporal Proclamations are of interest to a considerable sector of the population and are produced for events of either regional or statewide significance and issued in conjunction with programs sponsored by organizations, schools and other institutions. Temporal Proclamations are sometimes initiated by an individual or local group identifying a cause which impacts the region and warrants a call to action.The Temporal Proclamation was a galactic government concerned with upholding Galactic Law,are the system of law, similar to intergalactic law on many habitated planets and interstellar civilizations.Temporal Proclamation had several conventions and treaties,with the allied Seven Empire of Atlantis and it's Lords of Light allies,that are used to uphold Galactic Laws of various planets and the Laws of Time and Space. The Temporal Prime Directives is intended to prevent a time traveler from interfering in the natural development of a timeline.It dictates that there can be no interference with the internal development of pre-warp civilizations, consistent with the historical real world concept As the right of each sentient species to live in accordance with its normal cultural evolution is considered sacred, no Temporal Starfleet personnel may interfere with the normal and healthy development of alien life and culture. Such interference includes introducing superior knowledge, strength, or technology to a world whose society is incapable of handling such advantages wisely. Temporal Starfleet personnel may not violate this Temporal Prime Directives, even to save their lives and/or their ship, unless they are acting to right an earlier violation or an accidental contamination of said culture. This directive takes precedence over any and all other considerations, and carries with it the highest moral obligation.Since then the Temporal Prime Directives can be broken on many occasions, intentionally and unintentionally,there several By Laws in the Great Laws of Time,to allows specific and exceptional circumstances to violoate such terms and considetion of the stated Directive.The Temporal Prime Directives is that it is inconsistently applied, depending on a planet's strategic importance or the circumstances in which a starship crew finds itself Multiple universes hypothesis There are an infinite number of universes, one for each possibility. So one universe would have a live grandfather, and another universe would have a dead one. Or else, maybe the universe would annihilate itself, for such a paradox would defy its laws. Another theory concerning the classic grandfather paradox is that such an event would create a new universe, one in which the aforementioned deed was committed. This would not effect the committer's universe, nor the committer himself.Within any given timeline, there is no limit to the number of time gates that may link the timeline to others. The existence of multiple time gates being open simultaneously in a single timeline can lead to numerous permutations of interconnected timelines. Copyright © Time Core Technologies,Inc There are also other hypotheses about this paradox and time travel in general. * THE LAWS OF TIME *The four laws of time, also known as Time Laws,found within the Great Book of Time-the are simple rules which are the only constraints on time travel. Although only a regulation, it is a pseudo-physical barrier as well, because the very concept of the laws of time is built into the heart of the every Time Mechine or Temporal Warp generator. It is impossible to remove these circuits without destroying the Time Mechine. To prevent abuse of the laws of time, the Time Mechine can utilise built-in controls that will ensure that the laws of time are complied with. *There are four central laws of time which are the pillars upon which modern time travel stands. Each individual law is given a mention below. * * The first law of time states that no individual is allowedto meet themselves, as that would constitutea temporal paradox and would almost certainy change history. Basically, the law insist that time-streams must be kept linear.Count Harlan Sarkhon. * *The second law of time complements the first by stating that no-one is allowed to interfere with their own personal time line (i.e. temporal history). This ensures that a time traveller cannot wipe himself out as changing one's own history would definitely effect oneself. This is actually a specific case of the 1st law.* * The third law of time simply states that the Blinovitch limitation effect must not take place. The Blinovitch limitation effect itself is not a rule but a physical and temporal effect that always occurs when history tries to repeat itself. In essence, the Blinovitch limitation effect prevents one from repeatedly returning to an event in order to change the outcome, whether for the good or the bad. * The fourth law of time states that no-one is allowed to travel back in time on the planet or homeworld of Atlantis, for any reason. This is because many events in the history of ancient Atlantis were essential to the creation of time travel and to the fate of many civilisations.This also,is protected by the Old Universe,having closed by other future newer multiply realities,by way shutting down the original time gate to that old reality. * The fifth law of time states that the No temporal event -- from the collision of planets to a subatomic event at the quantum level -- is spontaneous. Nothing is random. Every event in the multi Universe was caused by something, and every causal event has an effect on something. * The Sixth law of time states that Temporal divergence results when the natural chain of causal events is broken by a spontaneous event arising from another causal continuum -- e.g., a time gate being opened from a future timeline.* The laws provide pseudo-physical constraints on the limit of variation of time travel and are implemented via the central computer and the navigational computer systems, and are enforced by coordinate modification, the process of altering user-set coordinates which would force the Time Mechine to break a Time Law. This, though, does not mean that you can whiz around the universe as you please. In addition to the laws of time, a section of Temporal law, Article 214, has been laid down to regulate time travel and related matters. For reference purposes, a summary of this law has been included in the Appendix.Valde Libri of Vicis “biblia sacrachrónos